bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raian Getsueikirite
| birthday = December 12 | age = 1000+ | gender = Male | height = 181 cm (5'11½") | weight = 66 kg (145 lbs.) | blood type = | affiliation = Soul Society North Branch | previous affiliation = | position = | previous position = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Human lover (unnamed, deceased) | education = | shikai = Raiden | bankai = Fūha Raiden | resurrección = Raiden Yajū: Diablo Relámpago | roleplay debut = TBA }} is a who was once a prominent member of the eastern Soul Society and the Gotei 13. However, at an unknown point centuries prior to the , he self-exiled himself to the Human World. He later became an ally of the northern Soul Society. Only a few in the eastern Soul Society are still aware of his existence and continued survival. Appearance Raian is a youthful , despite his tremendous age, with spiky black hair which is slightly longer in the back along his neck. He is tall and lean, but muscularly built, and has sharp silver-colored eyes and a peach complexion, marred only by a disjointed scar across his face. When in his spiritual form, he still wears the traditional attire of a Shinigami. Following his self-imposed exile, he begins to wear warm clothing, such as several cloaks and a wool hat due to training in the more frigid areas of the Living World. In his , Raian wears a black double-breasted jacket, black cargo pants, and brown military-grade boots. When in casual clothes, he also wears a white t-shirt and a black jacket over the top. This has been his default appearance since his self-imposed exile began, as he now predominantly lives within the Living World. He also retains his youth while in his Gigai, appearing around the age of twenty-five. Personality History Raian Getsueikirite was a member of the around the same time as Seireitou Kawahiru and was a close comrade of Kawahiru. As a member of the Gotei 13, he took part in a large-scale conflict known as the Akujin Crisis, during which he made a venture into and was by a member of an elusive Hollow . Despite his Hollowfication, he was allowed to remain in Soul Society. Sometime later, during a prolonged mission to the Human World, Raian met and fell in love with a human man. Their mutual affection for one another was looked upon with scorn by the Gotei 13. Though exactly what happened to the man remains unknown, according to Seireitou Kawahiru's account, Soul Society committed an "unspeakable act" that resulted in the man's demise. Deeply angered with Soul Society and his former comrades, Raian self-exiled himself to the Human World. The desired his assassination, as they were unwilling to let such a dangerous Shinigami roam free. However, Soul Society was incapable of locating him. During his exile, and according to Seireitou, who seemingly knew his old friend's approximate whereabouts, Raian sometimes emerged from hiding to protect the nearby human population from Hollows and s alike. His powers supposedly inspired legends of storm gods such as , , and over the centuries. When the returned and initiated the , seemed to indicate that he had located Raian in his exile, but chose not to accost the former Shinigami, nor select him as a . Seireitou speculates that the reason the king chose not to do so was because Raian's Bankai was nearly as dangerous as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's , and because of the former Shinigami's mastery of his Hollow abilities. Plot Powers & Abilities : While the exact depths of his power currently remain unknown, Raian's former position among the and mastery of his Bankai suggests that he is at least captain-tier. He also possesses the gargantuan volumes of spiritual power required to cast a modified Hadō #99 in combat without incantation or losing control. : Raian is a powerful spell-caster. He can effortlessly use high-level Kidō without incantation and with remarkable control over his spiritual energy. This allows him to modify and cast even the strongest spells in battle. Zanpakutō Raiden is, in many ways, a counterpart to . It is hailed as the strongest lightning-type Zanpakutō ever produced in Soul Society. As a result, the mere exertion of Raian's reiatsu can generate powerful storms of lightning, which come with it loud bursts of thunder heralding his arrival. He can also use some of its Bankai abilities, such as storm generation, in Shikai, a testament to his centuries of honing his control over the weapon. According to Raian, the spirit of Raiden is a . The spirit supposedly speaks very little, but is known for his temper, violence, and bloodlust. Raian attributes these traits to his own internalized " ," a manifestation of his hatred and resentment towards Soul Society. Perhaps fittingly, his inner world is said to be a cold forest locked in a perpetual thunderstorm. * Shikai: Raiden is a constant-release Zanpakutō. Thus, the appearance of its sealed state is unknown. The Shikai form of Raiden resembles twin s with ornate wooden grips and black wraps around their handles. One axe represents his powers, while the other represents the powers he obtained during the Akujin Crisis. The latter axe's wraps turn white whenever Raian accesses his inner Hollow's power. When not in use, both axes can be hung from his thanks to a special notch on the end of each. :Shikai Special Ability: Raiden's power is described as command over storms. This most commonly manifests itself as electrokinesis: the ability to generate and manipulate electricity and electrical currents. Both of the Shikai's axes crackle with electrical power, which overflow when Raian is in combat. He can then either keep this electricity contained within the axes to enhance his melee combat, or he can release it in dangerous electrical bursts when he swings them. Additionally, he can generate powerful concentrated electrical blasts by simply pointing his axes at an intended target. These blasts have the power to paralyze their target, and prolonged exposure to them can cause tremendous physical injury or even death. A full-power blast from Raiden has been compared to the force and devastation of a similarly full-power Getsuga Tenshō. :* : Raiden's basic power and its most powerful. Raian is able to generate a powerful electrical storm, in his immediate vicinity, with the mere exertion of his reiatsu. Lightning from the storm frequently strikes the ground around Raian, making it hazardous to get close to him when he is using this power. The lightning is considerably weaker than the blasts he can generate from his Zanpakutō; however, they have the capacity to be quite harmful. Because the storm is infused with his reiatsu, its effects are not harmful to Raian himself. This ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai. However, it is considerably weaker in Shikai and is able to be activated and deactivated at will. In Bankai mode, it cannot be deactivated and has the capacity to kill everyone in Raian's surroundings. :** : According to Raian, this is Raiden's most deadly close-combat ability. Using the Zanpakutō itself as a lightning rod, Raian can call down a lightning bolt from his storm above. This can prove deadly for anyone standing close to or locked in close-combat with him. In the latter case, Raian favors a strategy in which he initiates this technique while his opponent is blade-locked with him, causing the summoned lightning bolt to strike the unsuspecting target in the back. :* : Raian can seemingly manipulate his Zanpakutō . He can throw either axe like a and call them back to his hand with a thought. This ability also allows him to activate Raiden's powers even if the axes are not physically in his hands. For example, should an opponent manage to capture or trap his axes, he can generate powerful electrical bursts to damage the opponent and free the blades. This ability even goes as far as to allow him to initiate Bankai, which creates a deadly explosion of electrical energy. :** : Raian can also seemingly telekinetically manipulate the weight of his Zanpakutō. This allows him to make it physically impossible for a being other than himself to wield Raiden. He can also use this power while in melee combat and is seemingly unaffected by the increased weight whenever he personally wields Raiden. * Bankai: : To activate Bankai, Raian will slam the pommels of his axes together, causing a deadly explosion of electrical energy. Fūha Raiden takes the form of a singular Nordic war axe with a longer handle than either of the Shikai weapons, requiring a two-handed grip, as well as a larger axe-head. Additionally, the axe-head features a number of that constantly crackle with electrical energy. In Bankai mode, Raian's eyes glow a fierce -blue. Much like , Raian has stated that Fūha Raiden is incapable of attacking itself or its master. If this were to ever happen, the attack would be redirected elsewhere. :Bankai Special Ability: Fūha Raiden's ability remains Bōfūki but on a far larger scale. The storm generated by the Bankai is easily as large as the Seireitei in Soul Society and is immensely more powerful than the Shikai version. Unlike the Shikai version, it is unable to be deactivated. Fūha Raiden has been compared to in that its release and continued use is extremely dangerous. If the Bankai remains active for too long, the storm it creates is easily capable of leveling an area the size of the Seireitei. The storm is centered on Fūha Raiden's axe, meaning it can travel with the Zanpakutō. According to Raian, the axe itself is the power of the storm in a more corporal form, making it an extremely deadly weapon. Unique to Fūha Raiden, the axe itself is not the Bankai. According to Raian, the storm is the Bankai, making it one of the few Bankai incapable of breaking. The axe itself can be mended should it be damaged without losing its power. Both Raian's eyes and the runes on the axe glow a vibrant blue whenever one of the Bankai's abilities are activated. Seireitou claims that the release of this Bankai turns Raian from a god of death into a god of thunder. :*'Enhanced Strength:' In Bankai mode, Raian has a monstrous amount of physical strength—enough to effortlessly pick up and hurl the equally monstrous and heavy trees that grow in the spiritual realm he inhabits. A swing of his axe in this form can cleave through thick sheets of rock and even metal, as well as create powerful shockwaves. :*'Enhanced Bōfūki:' Fūha Raiden retains this ability from Shikai. In addition to the larger size and greater power of the storm, as the Bankai's name implies, Raian now also has the ability to direct winds and water with his axe. The storm generates -force winds and torrential downpours as a result. :** : This ability to can be activated two ways: by swinging the axe down like a hammer, as the name implies, or by simply pointing it at the intended target. Doing so brings with it a tremendous amount of lightning, which is capable of completely demolishing a mountain. This attack strikes with surprising speed, which is approximately the same speed as . According to Seireitou, it was this ability that inspired the legends of . :* : A powerful slash attack. This swing carries with it all the power of the storm raging above. Contact with another weapon of Bankai-class or lower will almost certainly shatter the opposing weapon, and, can thus, easily shatter bones, break through an 's , and other similar defensive abilities. If the attack misses, it creates a powerful shockwave capable of leaving sizable destruction in its wake. The sound of this shockwave is similar to that of a war drum, which, Seireitou claims, inspired the stories of . :* : A ranged and energized slash attack that has been compared to a Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō in both size and strength. By charging the axe with lightning from the storm, Raian can create powerful electrical energy slashes with enough power to eradicate large buildings and small hills. These blasts take the shape of a , which Seireitou claims inspired the stories of . *' :' : Not Yet Revealed. * : Not Yet Revealed. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Raian's Hollow mask has the appearance of what could best be described as a welding mask. The mask is entirely white, but features a single black visor for sight. Raian only dons his Hollow mask in extreme circumstances, to augment his already considerable power. He does so by putting his hand over his face and manifesting a dense , which becomes the mask. While wearing the mask, Raian's voice is augmented and becomes dualistic, with a slight Hollow echo, like other . Underneath the mask, Raian's sclera turn black and his irises yellow, like a typical Hollowfication. Having mastered his Hollow powers, he can don his mask seemingly indefinitely. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Raian's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. :*'Enhanced Bankai Techniques:' When Raian wears his mask, all of his Bankai's techniques become greatly enhanced. The color of the lightning they produce also turns from blue to yellow. When the mask is used in combination with his Bankai, Raijin no Tsuchi is stated to be Raian's ultimate attack, as it becomes capable of leveling an area the size of the . Likewise, his Raijin no Kongō in this form has been compared to a Hollow and Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō. Weaknesses Zanpakutō Hollowfication Trivia * The previous incarnation of this character was my original character on this site. Though he has gone through numerous updates, he has remained mostly unchanged since his inception—keeping his antagonistic rivalry with Akujin, his rivalry with Seireitou Kawahiru, and his devotion towards his brother across all of his updates. This reboot serves as the most radical departure from that formula, as much of his character is surrounded by mystery and his motivations are not entirely clear when he first appears. ** Other notable differences include: *** The original incarnation of Raian was straight and married to Jacqueline Kurosaki Getsueikirite. The rebooted incarnation is homosexual and part of his departure from Soul Society can be pinned on his relationship with a human. *** The retconned Raian possesses a vastly different Zanpakutō. The new Zanpakutō, Raiden, possesses abilities that are homages to gods of thunder, lightning, and storms across the world—particularly the god , the god , and the Japanese god . The appearance of the weapon is based upon the Leviathan Axe wielded by in . **** Ironically, the name "Raian" is a Nordic name popular in , , and so on.Raian at Nordic Names * Raian's theme music is 「 Blizzard 」 by singer . The song also served as the theme song for . Ollie Barder (22 August 2018). "'Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan' Comes To Select Theaters This September". Forbes. Retrieved 10 November 2018. Quotes References Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Souls Category:Shinigami Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Former Captains Category:Visored Category:Male Category:10th Division